The Enterics Research Invesfigafional Network Cooperafive Research Center (ERIN CRC) at the University of Washington will be a mulfisite, mulfiregional research program under the guidance of the Director Samuel I. Miller and the Administrative Core Leader John Kemner. The Administrafive Core of the ERIN CRC will provide strategic planning, oversight and management ofthe program and its resources. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Organize and manage the resources of the ERIN CRC including a clinical bacterial strain collection, 2) Organize meetings and facilitate communication between components of the ERIN CRC, 3) Facilitate local, regional, national, and internafional collaborafions, 4) Prepare reports and measure outcomes, 5) Manage intellectual property and regulatory issues, and 6) Administer the Research Pilot Projects Program.